Time to Grow
by Hatealone
Summary: The story is about growing inescapable feelings of Mikan and Natsume, two rich teenage of their age. There's also another character that i added from myself. Currently PAUSED. I am really sorry.
1. The Living Sakura

* * *

Summary : "Ordinary man just can't entertain me _much_" Mikan said as she walked towards her Lamborghini. A smile appeared on her beautiful face ass she was sure that there was a certain crimson eyes that stared at her. "_My, my_" she thought.

I do not own Gakuen Alice…it's a common knowledge. *lol*

* * *

Chaptre 1 **The Living Sakura **

Ina stared at her confusingly. Blinking, she said "What did you just say, _stupi_?". Mikan just smiled at Ina and then said "I am serious, Ina. I haven't been so serious in my whole life" and gave her the please-support-me-look in her eyes. Sighed, ina said to her clumsy-dumb headed friend "well then its up to you." Mikan nodded her head as she smile brightly because of her friend's approval. "Let's go to class then! That hag is waiting for us!" Mikan say as they begin walking toward their Management Class.

The class began to full after a couple of minutes later. And Miss Prida finally entered the class. She put her laptop and books over the desk and announced "We will be having an exam today. Prepare your notebook now".

The students replied her with an "Aww" sound. The Questions is already posted at the usual blog, and you all have 60 minutes to finish this exam. The count began from now." She said with a stoic face as she sat at her chair.

The class were busying tip taping the answer on their own notebook, when suddenly the door opened and shows two girls standing in front of it. Prida looked annoyed by their arrival, as they walked into the room. One of them finally spoke "Miss Prida, we're sorry for being late" Prida just _hmped_ them and look at the other way. And they take their step to go to the available seat. "Mikan, Ina. We're having an exam right now. The usual blog" the brown haired girl said to them. "Thank you Nonoko" said the short-black haired girl.

"Damn that bitch. Another exam!" Mikan whispered to Ina who was sitting beside her. The dark haired girl just replied her with an "Uh-huh". Anna chuckled when she heard that words from her friend that seat in front of she and Nonoko. Anna said with the lowest voice she could "_she got the old-bitch title not for nothing, guys, after all, she was Jinno the jerk's wife!_" the four of them giggled and somehow Miss Prida manage to heard them. "Four of you. Stop being so noisy and concentrate on your exam!" as she gave them a death glare.

50 Minutes later…

Prida rose from her chair and say "Time is over. Goodbye class." As she walk away to the door. The class was noisy again, chattering about how bad is Prida. Yes, Miss Prida was the famous killer teacher's WIFE. Could you imagine two _bad_ plus _harsh_ people married? That sounds…_Whoa~! . _

Four of them exited the class and head toward the cafeteria when Mikan said that she was hungry from answering all of Prida's question. "It really took all of my strength to answer all of them! Can you guys believe it? She gave us 60 questions which mean we only had one minute to answer one goddamn hard question!" Mikan shouted to her friends. "Yeah that bitch is really a pain in the ass. Although I managed to finish all of them in just 30 minutes" said Ina as she munched her mashed potato. "I only managed to answer 54 question…I was so mad!! Ugh…" Nonoko said with a disappointed expression on her face. Anna, in the other hand, managed to finish them all, but 20 percent of the answers were answered with its-better-to-finish-all-the-answer-than-leaving-it-blank-strategy. They were eating in the cafeteria, sitting on their favorite spot. Mikan was eating caesar salad, while the other was eating a well-done tenderloin steak. They noticed that many of the boys and girls were staring at them. It has become a habit that people would stare at them wherever they are. Yes, they were beautiful and gorgeous. Four of them were known as the GG (Gorgeous Goddesses) group. They were Sakura Mikan, the most beautiful girl in the campus, who owned the most luxury 7 star hotels around the world, and then there was Imai Ina, the shorty dark haired girl, a lazy but genius student – the prodigy- of the Imai Big Corp. which owns the biggest electronic inventor in the world. And the twins, Anna and Nonoko, who own a high branded boutique, the famous "Viva La Vida" boutique. (did anyone knows that song? Lol) Anna has a long black hair, and Nonoko with the brown hair.

After finishing their lunch, they decided to go to the next class, to Narumi, their favorite History teacher. They always feel that Narumi can change the totally boring history lesson to be interesting enough that they wouldn't even feel sleepy along the class. As they make their way to the class, Mikan felt that something was buzzing. _Someone is calling me_, she thought. Then she opened her Hermes bag, and look at her Omnia. There was Yuu Calling on the phone's screen. She push the accept button and say "Hello Yuu! What's up?" they continue to walk and they heard Mikan say "What? Really? Oh just say to him that I wasn't interested in him. He should go find someone else. By the way, thank you Yuu, for informing me this..Yeah, see ya around" then she put her Omnia in the bag again. "What happened _stup_?" Ina asked Mikan with a curious tone. "Ah, a guy was going to suicide coz u dumped him" she said calmly. Ina sweat dropped after hearing this. "You dumped someone and he want to suicide? Gosh, what a cry baby he is" Nonoko said. "Then it proves that he is not worthy to become your boyfriend, Mikan. Its good that you dumped him" Anna added to her. Then ina asked again "What did he do that make you dumped him anyway?" Hearing this, mikan just smile and say "Well… After a two weeks going out with him, I got bored. So I dumped him. That's all". Now they're going to take the lift to get to the History class, which is in the 5 floor. Inside the lift, Mikan say "Let's not talk about this again 'kay? I will feel bad about my decision in dumping him." All of them nodded silently, waiting to arrive at the fifth floor.

1…

2…

3…

But then the lift stopped.

The door opened

*Cling*

Mikan's POV

_Is this collage really has a handsome man like that? I never knew! God he was hot._

_I stared at him…(2 sec…4 sec… 6 sec…) Oh no! the door's gonna close! Unconsciously I pushed the open button. What was I thinking? He didn't even move! Why did I bother pushing the button for him? And I can see the door was closing again, this time I didn't do anything. I watched him still standing there as the door is closing…_

_My eyes met that crimson eyes. _

_Good looking, I said to myself._

End of Mikan's POV

End of Chaptre 1

* * *

**Author's note** : Hello there! This is my first fic! Gosh,, I can't believed I actually wrote a story… at first I was confused to write or no, but my friend encourage me to write. Haha, thank you guys!! Oh and sorry for the wrong grammar…*sigh* I hope there will be some people that will review my story… go easy on me! Don't worry about Hotaru.. She will show up in other chapter… LOL…Oh btw, Ina is my own chara. (actually its the name of my real close friend. somehow she reminded me of Hotaru...LOL)

I made Ina called Mikan "_Stupi" _it means_ Stupid._

I liked Chaptre better than Chapter. -wink-

What do you think of my story? I hope it can entertain you guys…

See you then!

* * *

Next on Chap 2 :

You two were staring at each other!

He's so hot, isnt he? that crimson eyed guy!

_... hope to see you again.. soon.._


	2. Coincidence?

Summary : "Ordinary man just can't entertain me _much_" Mikan said as she walked towards her Lamborghini. A small smile appeared in her beautiful face as she was certain that a pair of crimson eyes were staring at her. "My, my" she thought.

I do not own Gakuen Alice... That's a common knowledge…*lol*

* * *

Chaptre 2 : Coincidence?

They finally arrived at the fifth floor, all of them were still asking the same question to Mikan. "Do you know him _stup_?" she heard that ina was asking her that question. But it seems that her brain was just focusing on remembering _his looks._ "Hello, _stupi_! Are you listening?" _He was so hot…_ "Mikan is he a friend of yours? He's so cute!" Nonoko said as she giggled together with her twin. _Those eyes… attractive…_Suddenly she felt something bad is going to happen to her–

**DUG!**

"Aww, that hurts, Na!" Mikan said as she touched her head after getting punch by Ina. Yeah, she knows very well that Ina is the only one person capable of doing that thing to her-now-. _Well…actually she is not the only one…_Mikan thought as she smiled when she heard a certain name ringing in his heart. It was _Hotaru_. "That's what you got when you ignored me, stupi!" ina said as they reached the History room. "C'mon, don't call me stupi! I am not stupid" Mikan said as she mumbled something like _yaw ina, you don't have to punch me like that…_ Then Ina opened the door, they greeted their favorite teacher, and sit at the front row. Narumi replied with a warm smile, and then he said "Such a wonderful day, isn't it guys? Today we will learn about…William Shakespeare!" Narumi said with a happy face and clasp his hand. The class starts to get noisy after hearing the name of W. Shakespeare.

"Is that going to be Romeo and Juliet, sir?" Narumi answer him with a smile and say "No, koko. We are going to discuss about the poetry. _Venus and Adonis_. That's it" Hearing this, Mikan said "Ne, Na, did you know about this Venus and Adonis stuff? I never heard of them" she added. Anna and Nonoko giggles and say "That Poem is really really long you know, Mikan.." "Yeah, and we had a hard time remembering every words" Nonoko nodded in her twin's word. "What? You guys were forced to remember all of them?" Mikan asked. "Uh-huh" they both nodded to Mikan. "What about you, Na?" Mikan asked innocently. "I don't care about love-stuff-thing like that." Ina said with a stoic face as always. She didn't seem to enjoy these poet things so much. _Well, you can't blame her_, Mikan thought as she recalled that Ina only interested in gadget, etc. Then she heard Narumi say "You all are going to give me some words explaining about this poem, and I give you time 2 hours to finish it. Then you can put your answer in my desk. Remember, no copy-paste. Free time for you guys now!" he said happily and then went out from the class. The class was left in silent.

Later they decided to go to the Campus garden, where they can see beautiful flowers so they can ease their mind in thinking about the answer of the poem. "Whoa, this is great…" Mikan said as she smiled brightly to her friends. They were five of them who go to the garden. They were all enjoying the fantastic view of the garden (except Ina), which was really big. The campus really took a good care of the garden, Mikan thought. And then something snapped in her head. "Did you enjoy this too, Ina?" Mikan asked innocently.

Ina then just threw her a –what-you-expect-me-to-enjoying-this-thing?- look. And she said "I will get sunburn if I stay too long in this garden." Mikan sighed, and muttered "Geez Na, you're not nice!" as she opened her bag, searching for her phone. It seems that she got a text. Ina said "I'll take it as a compliment." then she turned on her notebook, completely ignoring Mikan. Anna and Nonoko seem amused by the scene between the two of them. They giggled and say "My, you two really are different eh?" "Don't compare me with that stupi" Ina said emotionlessly. Anna and Nonoko laughed, as they find it really entertaining mocking Mikan. On the other hand, Mikan opened her Omnia and saw there were five text messages. Yuu was one of the sender. She opened the text then.

Yuu 12:10 1k

Mikan, are you really sure about this? This Daichi won't listen to me. Why don't you text him?

Mikan sigh, she didn't noticed that after that, everybody was looking at her. It wasn't usual thing to hear Mikan sighed. "Umm… That Daichi didn't listen to what Yuu said to him. He suggested that I text that guy myself…" Silent fill them, then Ina broke the awkward situation, saying "Speaking of a boy, who was that raven haired guy before? You know him _stup_?" Mikan answer her with a nope look. Then Nonoko added " You two were staring at each other!" with a curious yet a happy face. "No, I don't know him. But I wish too" She said as she begin to text a message for Daichi. Koko peeked at her, and read the text message out loud "Gosh, Daichi. Do you want me to kill you with my own hands? Stop acting like a selfish lil brat! Just forget me, clear?"

Anna, Nonoko and Koko were sweat dropped. Ina put a small smile in her lips. Mikan who was confused, try to figure out what her friend's opinion give them a –what-do-you-think look to them. Anna and Nonoko answer her with a nodded, and Koko just said "Wow that was harsh" as he laugh then excuse himself to go get a drink. "That is good" Ina said with her stoic expression as she continued browsing about the Venus and Adonis. Mikan paid attention again to her Omnia, looking at the other text she got. _Mom_! She thought.

Mother 12:00 1k

Sweetie, how is your campus life? Mom is currently in Paris now, meeting with some government guy. I hope you have a nice day, dear. Love you, Mom.

She smiled after reading her mom's text, then she continue reading the other.

Yamato 11:40 1k

Hey sugar, got some time to dinner with me tonight? Yamato.

She stared a while at the name, then she said to herself. _Who is this guy? I forgot him._

Click- as the delete sound was heard. Then she continued reading again.

Grandpa-Jii 11:32 1k

Dear Mikan, are you still sleeping? Don't forget to eat. Remember to come to grandpa's house whenever you feel like coming. AND don't change your number SO OFTEN!

Mikan was laughing out loud now. Yes, she had been changing her phone number so many times. It was because of the boys. She didn't know how they could get her number. She remembered that she just gave her phone to His close friends in collage, her mom, Grandpa…And Hotaru. _My, Hotaru you are so meanie! You sold my number to them_!

She blinked when she feel something weird. "Hey… Where is everybody? Why am I left here alone? Aw, you guys were so mean! Aww…How can you leave me alone.. Inaa" Mikan desperately shouting. Then she felt her phone buzzing again. She opened the text

Ina 12:12 1k

Hey _stupid_. We're off to the market. I am going to buy a sun block for my skin. Just continue with your stupidly smiling while reading text thing. See ya.

No fair… she murmured as she began to close her eyes. She felt a little sleepy now. The wind was blowing softly, _What a nice day_, she thought. _Venus and Adonis huh?_ I am going to take a little nap first…_Hoping to see you… soon_…Just as she closed her eyes, a sudden voice was heard. "Cutting classes?" she heard a voice speaking to her. _Who was it?_

_

* * *

_Mikan's POV

_Who is talking to me? Is he a stalker? Oh no! _

_I decided to open me eyes and look at the incoming voice._

………

_Wha- that's him! The crimson eyed guy!_

_I felt that my eyes gotten bigger than before. Why? i Didn't know too!_

_What am I supposed to do now?! Dear God, I didn't expect to see him this soon!_

End of Mikan's POV

Wha… what are you doing here? Mikan finally asked him.

"Looking at you" he said with a husky voice.

_Is he flirting with me?_ Mikan thought to herself.

* * *

End of Chaptre 2

Author's Note : boring? Sorry! Oh one person added my story to his/her fave list! I am so happy! *blushing*

Feel free to comment my story, this is my first tough.


	3. Your Name?

Summary : "Ordinary man just can't entertain me _much_" Mikan said as she walked towards her Lamborghini. A small smile appeared in her beautiful face as she was certain that a pair of crimson eyes were staring at her. "My, my" she thought.

Again, I do not own Gakuen Alice… It belongs to The Great Tachibana-sama.

* * *

Chaptre 3 : Your Name?

The crimson eye's POV

_I was walking my way to the cafeteria when I saw that there was somebody laying in the garden. Is that one unconscious? Maybe I'll go and take a look._

_I was surprised when I see that girl again._

_I can't believe it. How can one actually sleep in a place like this? _

_I want to watch her a little while, but when she opened her eyes and see me, it will be like i was watching her all the time. I don't want that to happen. My pride will be lost. So I decided to say something. "Cutting classes?" that's the word that came from my mouth as I watched her eyebrow rose. _

End of the crimson eye's POV

Wha… What are you doing here? Mikan asked him.

"Looking at you" he said with a husky voice

_What was I said? Did I just compliment her?_

_Is he flirting with me?_

Mikan thought to herself, then blushed a little.

"You look beautiful."

The blushed vanished after hearing these words. **She was shocked.**

"Wha-what did you say?" Mikan said in a confuse tone.

_Am I hearing things now? Did I just hear he said something like I looked beautiful?_

"I don't repeat my words. I said you were ugly, monkey."

_Man, what am I saying now? _

"Excuse my, Mister! Did I just hear you say I was ugly?" This is the first time Mikan heard someone call her ugly. _Besides Hotaru, of course. _ She didn't like someone called her ugly. In fact, she wasn't ugly. She _is_ Beautiful. _Very_ . The boy just stared at her. "You got nerve calling me ugly, boy"

"Reality" was the boy's short reply. Mikan stared at him. _What's with this guy?_ She thought to herself. The boy looked at the brunette and he smirked.

Mikan looked at him and say "What are you laughing at? Go away!"

"I prefer to finish my assignment rather than arguing with you." She added.

_I thought he was kind. Looks can be deceiving, huh? _As she begin to tip taping in her notebook. The boy peeked at her notebook. _Venus and Adonis _.

Mikan looked at her watch, _12:30, she murmured. I have to finish this quickly!_

"Poems?"

"What about that?" Mikan asked as she didn't bother to look at the boy.

"Nope"

"…Weirdo"

_Weirdo? _He raised his eyebrow. Nobody ever called him _Weirdo._

Later it was silent… The wind blows again…

The boy seems to have something in his mind.

Mikan pretended not to see anything, but inside she was so curious about this handsome boy.

"Watsyorneim" Mikan heard something but she didn't know exactly what was that babbling about. She decided to ask the boy "Pardon?" she asked confusingly.

The boy seemed disappointed that he had to repeat those words again. "Nothing, ugly" was his reply. "What the hell? Jerk."

"Jerk?"

"Yeah!"

"Ugly"

"Jerk"

"Ugly"

"Jerk"

"Why are you insulting me? Go find someone else to play with! I still have assignment here!" Mikan shouted to him.

"Calm down ugly girl"

_Sigh, there is no end arguing with him. I will just ignore him._

"Stupi!" she heard someone called her name. Uhh… Yeah, her 'name'.

_Ina!_

"Guys! What took you so longgg?" Mikan asked with a childish sound as she stood and approach them. They seem to be having some fun in their mind that they keep smiling.

"Oh we were just taking a walk before returned to the garden, Mikan." Anna said and Nonoko nodded. "Such a good excuse" Mikan said to them. "Oh come on _stup_. We were just eaves dropping you" Ina said blurtly with the usual stoic face. "Hey Imai! Didn't we decide to keep this as a secret?" Koko said to her. Mikan and the crimson boy sweat dropped.

"So, any progress yet? Isn't this guy was the one you were thinking the past few hours ago?" _God, Ina sometimes can be a pain in the butt! Why did she have to ask that in front of him? _

_… Just let me die, dear God! Fate is too cruel! _She can hear Anna and Nonoko were giggling and Koko have a big grin in his face. Then she looked at the boy. He was smiling in victory.

_Great, _she thought.

"You was thinking about me, ugly girl?

"Say what you want. Don't get cocky, jerk!" Mikan said to him.

Pair of amethyst eyes was watching them carefully. _This is gonna be interesting_, she thought. She flipped her phone and there it was. Click- She take a picture of those two arguing. And they didn't seem to realize that as they were busy in their own world.

_She's so cute when she is angry…_

_What's with him! Why is he enjoying making me feel annoyed? Geez!_

As the two were thinking about each other, Ina looked at her watch, it was 1:30 PM. _Well, thirty more minutes. _

"OI, MIKAN!" she heard Koko called her. "Why so loud? What Koko?" Mikan asked. She didn't know that Koko has been calling her name for the four times, and that she didn't respond him. "Have you finished your assignment yet? Thirty more minutes before the time." Mikan was in silent for awhile. _The assignment!_

"This is because of you,! I forgot to finish my work!" She pointed her fingers to him.

"Stupid. Ugly. Don't blame me for your clumsiness"

"Mind to repeat those words, jerk?"

"Both of you. Stop now" Mikan and the boy were looking at Ina now. "_Stup_ you better finish your assignment before arguing with your boy. And you" Ina pointed at the raven haired boy. "Stop insulting her for awhile." The boy just look at her and turn his head away with a _hmph._ He sit beside the brunette now. He doesn't know why he chose to sit beside her, for sure. The brunette silently peeked at him, then concentrate on her Venus and Adonis again. She somehow feels warm to be close to the boy. She enjoyed it.

_Wait! I enjoyed it? (Yes you enjoyed it, Mikan! lol)  
_

Just when Mikan gave a shot at him, she heard him said

"Even as the sun with purple-colour'd face

Had ta'en his last leave of the weeping morn,

Rose-cheek'd Adonis hied him to the chase;

Hunting he loved, but love he laugh'd to scorn;

Sick-thoughted Venus makes amain unto him,

And like a bold-faced suitor 'gins to woo him."

"… How did you know that?" she asked him as she looked deeply at the crimson one. _Beautiful._

The other was looking at the raven haired guy too. They didn't imagine that this good looking guy actually knew this poem. He even remembered it.

"Common knowledge, stupid" was all his reply to her.

Just before Mikan was about to counter his words, she can see a blond haired man coming toward them. _Mr. Narumi!_ Mikan gave him a warm smile, which made a certain someone feeling a bit… Umm… Jealous? (you should have know who).

Mr. Narumi greeted all of them with a _Hello_, and then he sit beside Mikan, patted her head and said "Good day, Mikan. How was your assignment?" Yes, Mikan was Narumi's beloved student, he just loved it when he see this brunette smile. It reminds him of his first love back then. Narumi was one of Yuka-sama (Mikan's mother) close friend when they're still a student of this collage. None other than Alice Collage, a huge, luxurious and prestigious well-known collage. No ordinary people can enter here. Those who had a good linage might enter this collage.

They felt an intense of murderous aura around them. Narumi was the one who realized it. He looked around to find the source of it. As he got the idea, he greeted the crimson eye guy. "May I know you name, young lad?"

"Get your hand of her, you gay."

"What…?" as Narumi blinked his eyes.

_Did he get jealous ? _

They thought the same thing now.

A smile appeared in Narumi's face as he saw Mikan blushed.

"Are you jealous with me, young lad?"

"Don't get me wrong. Get your hand of that _monkey_. Now."

The others were sweat dropped at his words.

"What are you saying, jerk? Monkey?" Mikan was about to punch him but before she could do that, Narumi chuckled and drag her to sit again.

"Don't mind him Mikan, it seems that the words that escaped his lips was different form his heart" Mikan blushed redder than before

_Why did I blush like crazy now? _Mikan thought to herself.

The raven haired guy shot a death glare to Narumi as he hate the way that he can read his mind just like an open book.

"So, you are Natsume Hyuuga, am I right?" Narumi asked him

The boy just glared at him.

_You don't want to answer? What if I pull Mikan closer to me, ne?_

He thought with an amused look on his face.

* * *

End of Chaptre 3

**Author's Note** : Hey there.. So far I've got 4 reviews with me…*giggle* I am so happy that there were people who reviewed my story and to those who added this to their fave list and alert, Thank you so much… Thank you, I really appreciate it! I will continue the story. Hope my little story can bring smile to you guys.

Special thanks to Ina… You reviewed me, Baka! Bwahahaha!


	4. Picture Of You

Summary : "Ordinary man just can't entertain me _much_" Mikan said as she walked toward her Lamborghini. A small smile appeared on her beautiful face as she was certain that a pair of crimson eyes were staring at her. "_My, my_" she thought.

Sorry for many wrong grammar guys… forgive me -wink- English isn't my language.

And thank you for the anonymous reviewers! I appreciate it!

i do not own Gakuen alice....

* * *

Chaptre 4 : Picture of You

Mikan was driving her _Lambos _to her home. It was 03:00 PM now, she would like to arrive home and take a long bath at her lovely bath tube, then sleep in her grandiose sized bed. She turned on her player, decided to hear her favorite tracks. She didn't like being alone, whatever situation she were in. She just hated it when she feels like no one is there for her. She is afraid of being alone. She would do anything she could so just she wouldn't feel lonely. _Singing will make me feels good_, she thought. The first track was _I'm Yours _by Jason Mraz.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

Her cheeks suddenly turned red. She ignored it. _Him_

Mikan sing as the song played. Actually, she loved singing. Ever since she was a child, she loved to sing whenever she was taking a bath together with her Mother. She remembered that every time she sang, her mom will always give her an applause and smile will appear on her face. She continued the singing as she looked at the both informer to manage her way through the road.

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_Him Him Him_

_I don't want to remember his actions earlier!_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love_

Mikan is having a fight between her head… or her heart? She didn't really know about that too, all that she knew was her head now is full of _his_ face. _Why_? Don't ask me!

She was upset when she heard a sound of a car's horn. She looked at the traffic light. _God it was already green. What am I thinking? _She stepped on the gas but the thought of him just won't fade away that easy.

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm sure_

_There is no need to complicate, our time is short_

_This is fate, I'm yours_

She could see that a Mercedes was approaching nearer to her car. _That's the car behind my back at the traffic light. What now?_ The black Mercedes F700 stand beside her white Lamborghini Gallardo, then the glass fell slowly, revealing a blonde man sitting in the back row who looked a little mad about her dumb action earlier. Mikan observed as the black Mercedes passed her _Lambos_.

**12 U K 4** was the number. _Ruka_? She thought.

* * *

Someone inside Mercedes' POV

_I was on my way to go to a meeting place with my parents. They already arrived there, and now they're waiting for me. I don't want to make them wait for a long time for me, nor to make them disappointed. I order my driver to hasten the car. But it seems that my car get stuck behind someone's car who was a little slow. We're on the traffic light now, waiting for the green light. I looked at the left and right side, trying to kill some time. When it comes to green light…Why did my car didn't move? I saw that the Gallardo was still standing there, didn't move a bit. Who's that one inside the Gallardo? Is he dumb or something? The color already green and the car still didn't move. He wasted my time. It seems that my driver can see that I feel a little irritated, so he horn that Gallardo. Finally. I order my driver to nearing the car. Then I turn the glass down, to see the Lambos' driver. Lucky he, the glass was so dark and I couldn't see anything. _

"_Passed them." that words escaped my lips as I rise the glass. _

**M 1 K A N – 3 **… was the number.

End of someone inside Mercedes' POV

* * *

_Almost home_, Mikan thought as the song changing to track 2 – The Script – The man who can't be moved. _Nice song_, as she sang the song.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you, _

_First saw him… Collage's garden …_

_  
_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move,

_I was going to sleep back then…_

_  
Got some words on cardboard got your picture in my hand, _

_I heard him saying… cutting classes?_

_  
__Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am,_

_Under the sakura tree…_

_  
Some try to hand me money they don't understand,  
I'm not...broke I'm just a broken hearted man,  
I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do,  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you..._

_

* * *

_**Flashback**

**Mikan's POV**

I heard him saying something like jealousy sound to . But I am trying not too over confident to myself too. It's not like he had a crush on me or something. I mean, how could he? The first time we talked to each other, we already argued, insulting each other. How can he act like that? I mean, like a _jealous boyfriend._

_Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

"_Don't mind him Mikan, it seems that the words that escaped his lips was different form his heart"_ as I heard those words from , I was blushing like mad! Then Narumi asked his name, but he didn't answer him. I don't know why, then suddenly Narumi pull me closer to him, wait! _sit on his lap??! What on earth is happening!_

_Policeman says son you can't stay here,  
I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year,  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows,  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go._

Just when I was about to land to Narumi's lap, I felt that there was a strong grip in my hand, holding my wrist tightly. It just happened in a blink of eyes, i was on that boy's embrace!

_What a shock. _

[buzz]

My cheek landed in his chest! I can hear my heart thumping so fast!

And I swear I hear something sounds like DAG-DAG-DAG, the beat was so fast, is that my heart's thumping? I don't think so…

…_Is that his?_

[buzz]

Wait. Somebody is calling me.

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

  
**

_People talk about the guy  
Who's waiting on a girl...  
There are no holes in his shoes  
But a big hole in his world..._

"Hello Na!" Mikan said as she put her earphone on. "What's up? Don't call me stup! I'm on my way home now, why? You have something for me? Really? How rare! Is the world going to end? Haha, kidding! Yeah, yeah. I'll text you later. See ya."

Mikan arrived in front of her big-grandiose-tremendous-mansion. The titan gate opened, knowing that it's their master's arrival. She put her Gallardo in the grand entrance, along with her six other lovely cars.

**M I K A N – 1, M I K A N – 2, M I K A N – 3, M I K A N – 4, M I K A N – 5, **and** M I K A N - 6.** No wonder, the Sakura Group was listed into top 5 billionaires or- you can say, wealthiest people. Sakura Group's Net worth more than $90.7 billion. (Jaw dropped? Yeah, me too.)

Later she was greeted by her maids, securities and gardener. They love Mikan. Although she was rich, she never acted like a selfish little brat. She always cared for those who are around her. She never forgot to smile, that's why the people around her were so happy about her.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to bow, Pon," Mikan said as she saw that Poni, her headwaiter was bowing to her. Poni just smiled at her "Welcome home, Mikan. What do you want for the dinner?" they walked inside the mansion, heading to Mikan's chamber. Before entering the chamber, Mikan stopped then said "I want… Apple Cranberry Sangria and… Umm… a glass of mixed juice!" Mikan said happily to her. "You look happy today, Mikan. Mind telling me what happened?" Pon asked her with a smile. "Well… Nothing much, Pon! I was always happy everyday, wasn't i?" as she walked toward her chamber, giggling happily.

_I wonder what happened to her…Something's different in her smile. Haven't see her smiling like that since…since…Hotaru left. _Then Pon walked away, preparing for her meals.

In other hand, Mikan was ready to take a long, long bath. "Finally! A nice bath"

30 minutes later…

_What a restful moment, _"Oh! I forgot to tell Ina that I've arrived at home. I'll just text her now." She walked to find her Omnia, then text Ina that she had arrived at her house. She put her Omnia in the bed, then she go to the big wardrobe to wear something. [buzz] knowing that Ina replied her, she looked at her Omnia to see that she received one multimedia message. She opened the text to see that there is a picture of her- what's more, a picture of her being hugged by _that boy._ Pon suddenly hear Mikan shouting, then hurriedly make her way to Mikan's room. "Mikan are you okay?" Poni asked her, bursting into her room. What makes her confuse, when she open the door, she saw Mikan was blushing as she looked at her phone. _What… Happened? _She thought.

"Me and … ! Na- Naa- Him!"

_Natsume_!

End of Chaptre 4

* * *

**Author's Note : **Hi guys! I am so happy that there are people who likes my story. *gyaa* thank you all, really! What do you guys think about this chap? Good enough? Sorry for the wrong grammar… *grin* By the way, I put two songs here, which are my fave *giggle* it's Jason Mraz- I'm Yours and The Script- The man who can't be moved. Anybody knows about that? -wink-

Well then see you in the next chap!

sorry, no NatsuMi moment... next chap 'kay? lol


	5. Something Stupid

Summary : "Ordinary man just can't entertain me _much_" Mikan said as she walked towards her Lamborghini. A small smile appeared on her beautiful face as she was certain that a pair of crimson eyes were staring at her. "My, my" she thought.

Oh I am so glad, till now, I have 11 reviews! *kyaa*

Thanks to : konnie: Hey konnie! thanks for the reviews! and belle : You're welcome, belle ^^

Whoa, my visitors were almost from Philippines and USA. Are there any Indo people who read this? If so, feel free to talk with Bahasa Indo… *lol*

Again, I do not own Gakuen Alice… Common knowledge!

Sorry for grammar error!

* * *

Chaptre 5 : Something _Stupi_d

**Mikan's POV**

Knock knock…

I can hear someone is knocking my door. "Pon…?" I said almost in a very low voice. I can hear that the doors were opened. "Morning Mikan," I hear Pon greeted me. I still feel sleepy, so I said to her "Pon, five more minutes… I… Am … So… Sleepy…" then I turned around to prevent my eyes from the bright sunshine, because Pon is opening the curtain- widely- "Aww… Ponnn" I said like I was an eight years old girl whining to get more sleep. "Come on Mikan, wake up, it's already eight pass seven in the morning_" _

_Eight pass seven?! _I was shocked!_ Oh no, I'm gonna be late! _ I hurriedly stood up and make my way to the bathroom. I can hear Pon giggling there, but I didn't know why. "Something's funny?" I asked her curiously as I begin to brush me teeth. "No, nothing Mikan. Just continue with your activities" then I hear the sound of the door closed. As my right hand brushing my teeth, my left hand now was busy to search for my remote to play a song. I have a habit, that if I were to take a bath, I must listen to a song. So, no song, no bath.

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_

_Across the water, across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

My, track 1, Jason Mraz's song sure is good. Now I have finished brushing me teeth, I'm going to take a bath… I begin unbutton my pajamas, and then walk to the shower. _No time for bath tube_, I said to myself. I pull the lever; I can feel water all over my body now. I continued to sing.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel you whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_

* * *

  
_

**Flashback**

I was totally speechless; my cheeks were resting in his chest! Well, broad chest. For god's sake! My heart still thumping so fast, I felt like my body won't move. He will think that I actually enjoyed that moment! I didn't even move a bit! Sigh, I don't know why, so don't ask me. I felt my cheeks reddened because of his whisper to me before he stood up and walked away…

"_Be careful next time"_

I can feel his breathing in my ears. _Hot._

I swear that I saw him throw a death glare to Narumi before he left

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to becoming home again_

"Mikannn, your breakfast is ready!"

Those words bring me back to reality.

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

  
**

"Got that, Pon!" Whew, what was I thinking again? Lately I've been thinking of him so much… What's gotten into me? I hurriedly to take the towel to bind my body and dried my hair. You know, I prefer to be _very late_ than not to wash my hair. I can't stand one day without washing my hair.

I looked at the clock, its 08:27 AM now. I hurriedly go into the dining room, to eat my breakfast. It was cheese pancake. "Delicious as always Pon, thank you!" I said as I munch the pancake. She replied me with a warm morning smile.

_But. Wait. Why she didn't stop smiling?_

"Find something funny in my face, Pon? Why are you smiling?" Pon looked at me and say "Enjoy your meal, princess" then she chuckled again. Feeling curious, I said "I smell something fishy here" as I took a bite of the last piece of the pancake. Stand up, I wave her goodbye and head to the entrance. Now, what am I gonna ride today? I think awhile, then decided to use my fastest car- **M I K A N – 2**. _I was late! _Okay, as I entered the car, I can see that the gate has opened. I step at the gas and head to the collage.

I was thinking about my first class this morning, and then I think of what day today.

…

…………

……………………….

_It's __**SATURDAY**_! I shout to myself! _How stupid I am?_ That's why Pon giggled when I was such in a rush? Speaking of _stupi_d… I'll just call Ina… So I drove my Carrera-GT aside to the pavement, open my white chanel bag and search for my Omnia. _There_, I picked up my phone, and put my earphone on. Tuut… _Come on, pick up Na…! _Another tuut…

"Hello this is Ina speaking. After the tit sound, just leave the message"

_Sigh… _After sending me that picture, _**that picture!**_ She turned her phone off! What a good friend!

Well… Umm…

_I must admit that he looked kind of cool there…_

I haven't deleted it yet… should I…? I was thinking so hard that I didn't realize there were some weird guys looking at my car…or _at me_, I suppose. Eww.. I realize they were the reporters… They followed me?! God, of all people, why must reporters? They're really annoying.

"It's Sakura Mikan, heir of Sakura Group, the only daughter of Yuka and Yukihara who owns 27 -seven star hotels around the world plus riding the surging price of world's stock. Lets take some picture of her" I hear them say that. Being some famous' special daughter sure is hard. I manage to hide my irritated looks with a smile as they come to me and take a picture of me.

"Can we take some picture of you?" I looked at them and nodded. _There is no use in escaping now_. I left my car to be taken a picture, but I can tell that they're gonna ask me something about my social life, mom, etc. _I should excuse myself for now_, I thought.

08:40 AM, "I 'm afraid I must go now" I said to them. Then one of them asked me "Where are you going this morning, miss? Have some appointment? Where's is your mother? We haven't seen her in awhile." As he begin to wrote something in uh-what's it called- ah, a memo? I observe him and answer "Yeah, I'm heading to my friend's home. And about my mom, she actually has some sort of meeting in Paris." The blitz is all over me again. Just when I was about to enter my car, one of them shouted some question

"How is your university live, miss? Or have you got a boyfriend?" _a boyfriend?_

**Stuck.**

"Do you like your collage now?"

"Do you ever feel lonely whenever your mother leaves you for another meeting abroad?"

"What about your relationship with Miss Imai Hotaru from Imai big Corp.?"

_Hotaru…?_

I feel my leg shiver because of the question.

_What am I gonna do now? They won't let me go so easily._

They surround me.

_God I need help… I should have listen to Pon and brought my personal bodyguard…_

I can't think of anything now. My head is filled with those questions.

They still look at me, expecting an answer.

I stare at the road… hearing a three times horn sound.

I saw a Bugatti Veyron approaching, and stopped near my Carerra-GT.

The reporters were all looking at that car with curiosity. _Me too._

**F I R E**? I don't recall any of my friends has that car number.

…_What now?_

The door opened… The first thing I saw was a black boots… And then wearing dark blue jeans… Maroon shirt, plus a black leather jacket. Red scarf wrapped his neck.

He walks towards me.

Raven haired

Crimson eyes.

Looks like I'm the only one who didn't move. I was still shocked about this.

Ehm, _about him._

_What is he doing here?_ The blitz hit _us_ again. The reporters were writing something in their so called memo, and somehow they looked amused.

_…_

Dear God, _did you send him to rescue me?_

Suddenly, he holds my waist and then drags me out of the crowd towards his Bugatti.

_God, I was so embarrassed! _

_(Warm hand…)_

He opened the door for me, and then he whispers something.

"_You owe me one, little girl_"

End of Chaptre 5

* * *

**Author's Note : Hello again! Is there anybody of you who read GA manga at mangafox? I desperately wait for the update… GA is just amazing!**

**Can't wait for X'mas holiday. Yey~**

**Sorry for the little NatsuMi moment here… but I think its sweet enough. *lol***

**Thank you again for the review guys!**

**See you next chap!**

**xoxo **

**-St.F**


	6. Appear on Magazine

Hey Guys!!! Really sorry for the late update, bwahaha… anyway, I am wishing you all with a great new year…ok, enough chit chatting.

Thank you Jubelle for the correction ! hoho.

* * *

Summary : Ordinary man just can't entertain me much, Mikan said as she walked towards her Lamborghini. A small smile appeared on her beautiful face as she was certain that a pair of crimson eyes were staring at her.

**Chaptre 6 "Appear" on Magazine**

"Oh my god! Look at this!" I was greeted by a bursting door sound and a shout in the morning. I opened my eyes slowly, and search the clock. It is Sunday, 8 o'clock. "Why so noisy Pon…" I said to her as I closed my eyes again. Seems like she won't let me sleep again. "Look LOOK LOOK LOOK AT THESE! Princess!!" she said while walking like a mad in front of me. I sighed, trying to get up and approach her. Then I see the magazine she was holding all the time. I peeked at the headline.

_Shock. _

**Mikan's Secret Lover! Who is he, the Bugatti guy?**

My picture with him was today's cover. Why it has to be **that scene**, when he was whispering something to me! It seems like we're really lover! Oh god!! Then I feel Pon's hand is shaking my body. "Is he dating you?!!" she asked with a concern and… shocked face to me. "What? Of course no! We're just friend!" I reply to her while my eyes were set on the magazine again. Thank god, it was Sunday, so i wouldn't have come to college, which means, i won't meet anybody…For today's big gossip. Suddenly I hear my phone ringing. _It must be ina, nanako, or anna._ I thought. I looked at my Omnia and …

I was wrong.

_Great, I will get scold. Mom._

"Mom? Good morning!" I said sheepishly. That's all I can think of before answering the call. "Um, Forbes? Ye- yeah it was me mom." Later it was silent. My mom didn't say anything. Pon is still watching me all the time. Seems like she is praying for my life. Just when I was about to say something, my mom cut my words, saying

"Who is this boy"

"A… Umm Mom, we're ju-"

"Believe me, Mikan-"

"Don't get angry mom, please! We were just friends!"

"What are you talking about? You don't have to hide it, dear."

"I- I didn-"

" I have to say that your boyfriend is totally HANDSOME!! Good choice Mikan! Mom's very proud of you!!!"

"Wha…?"

Mom is laughing like crazy now.

"Well then, Mom will be having breakfast before a meeting. Take care, honey! Muach!"

-Tut tut tut-

Unpredictable

…_Unexpectable. _

"What did she said?" Pon's word snapped me back to reality. _Am I dreaming? _

"Mom said…That…

He…

is

hand

some.

"Really?? Then I am on your mom's team! He is definitely handsome!! God, I burst into your room to say those words, _He is totally handsome_! But seems like it won't came out from my mouth before then! So you like this wild type, huh Princess? I must admit that you have a really good taste!" Pon said with a grin on her face. "What? I thought that you were afraid of me getting scolded by mom! And then you were praying for my life when mom called me!" I said frowning. "Well you got it wrong princess! You worry over nothing" she said as she put her hand on her hips, laughing again.

* * *

Speaking of that, I haven't heard Pon laughing like that since a long time. I first know her when Mom brings her to our house when I was 8 years old. Until then, she has been working as my personal assistant. Well, Pon wasn't her real name thou… I nickname her. Her real name is Misaki, and she is older than me. I can say that she have a beautiful face, really, she is not a 'so-so'. I often asked her why she wants this job. I told her that she is smart and beautiful, why she chooses to work like this than to work in the office? She could get a better occupation. And one day, she answered my question

"I wouldn't get US$10.000 a month in an average fieldwork. Believe me Princess; your mom is really something." After that, she just smiled at me. "And you're too sweet to leave"

_I wondered how much salary did the other give…? Is US$10.000 a months really that_… _high? Oh well I'll ask mom later. _

And now I know why she chooses this job. Yeah, the salary IS big, compared to the other job.

* * *

"Why don't we read inside Princess?" Pon said while grinning. "Lets see…" I begin to opened the magazine and then I hear my phone ringing again. "Well, well.. Seems like you'll be more popular now, princess!" "Oh come on, Pon." I said to her and then read the text.

Ina

Morning, Bugatti girl! How's life? –Evil smirk-

Before I could reply her text, another message just comes in

Anna

Mikan, you two are dating now? Really? Can't wait to get the story from you! Nonoko is writing a text for you too! Giggles.

Another message…

Nonoko

Morning Forbes' Cover Girl! Lol, how is your morning? I've told the others, we will meet in Grand Garden in one hour, got that? See ya!

You guys… , I said to myself as I begin laughing. When I realize, Pon wasn't there anymore. Seems like she get out while i was reading all the text. Well, I'll be taking a bath then. I said as I walked to my bathroom. I begin to unbutton my pajamas, etc. Then I heard Pon call out my name. "Princess there is a call for youu" she said as she was keeping her voice to not to be too loud. _A call? This morning? Who might be? Koko? _"Just tell she or he that I am busy right now, or I am still sleeping, thanks Pon" and I continue to wash my body. After taking a bath, I choose my clothes and get dressed.

_15 more minutes before 9 o'clock, I should get hurry. _

I run to the entrance to pick the car, _now what should I ride?_ I thought for a while. _Okay, I'll take _**M I K A N - 1**_ today._ Noticing that I have chosen the car, my securities opened the gates, and then I drove to Grand Garden, our favorite place to have a nice breakfast together.

I noticed that there were the other's cars parked in the usual place. I parked my white Bentley and take my bag with me. "Welcome Miss Mikan" the Manager said to me. I smiled back at her and walked to the favorite spot. _There they are!_

"Hi guys" I said as I took a seat beside Ina. "Hello Bugatti girl" Ina replied as stoic as usual. "Morning, Covergirl!" Both Anna and Nonoko said while laughing. "Geez…" I muttered. The waitress gave us the menu, and then we picked our breakfast. After ordering, the waitress repeats the list and we nodded as an approval.

"So…" Ina said and throws a shot at me. "Care to tell us what happened yesterday, Miss Bugatti?

They were all looking at me, expecting a story.

"Well... I can say that I was saved by him yesterday…"

"How come...? Anna and Nonoko asked.

I was about to answer…

My phone ring.

I took my Omnia from my handbag, and looked at the number.

…_Who is this?_

I decided to answer, so I pushed the green button.

"Hello ?" I said wondering who called me.

As I recall, nobody else know my phone number beside my close friend and mom.

"…" silent.

"Hello?" I said again.

Ina, Anna and Nonoko looked a bit curious

"Yo, polka dots"

"Wha…?" I asked confusingly. _What the hell?_

"Its me"

"Who are you? What the hell are you talking about?!" I asked furiously.

"Tch… Don't you dare to forget me, _monkey._"

* * *

End of Chaptre 6

**Author's note** : Hi guys! Sorry for the long update… LOL! Hope you still remember me and my story. Well, what you guys think about it? Is it good? Tell me! I'll be updating if I have finished the next chap, kay? Support me! –grin-

I am in my hometown now spending holiday here, and the internet connection here is not good… **-sob-**

Anyway, happy new year!! Hope you guys get the very best!

Sigh, I am still waiting for the mangafox's update… -sob- GA hasn't been posted yet… it's more than 1 month… thank you, and sorry for the grammar mistake again! Correct me if I am wrong.

Love, xoxo.


	7. Little Brother

Summary : Ordinary man just cant entertain me much, Mikan said as she walked towards her Lamborghini. A small smile appeared on her beautiful face as she was certain that a pair of crimson eyes were staring at her

Hi Guys! I am happy that I can finish this chap in 24 hours.–lol- I am sorry that the prev chap wasn't explaining all the things that happened between Mikan and Natsume that Saturday. I know that there are some of you who are still curious and confuse about how Natsume end up rescuing Mikan. Don't worry; this chap will reveal that… I was so happy too, when I opened ff, I see that there are some people who have reviewed my story… –jumping- THANK YOU ALL!! 18 review! Okay then! Let's begin!

* * *

**Chaptre 7 Little Brother**

"Don't you dare calling me monkey again, jerk!"

"Oh, so what should I call you, ugly girl?"

"Anything beside that" I said with a wrinkle in my forehead.

"I won't. By the way. Have you seen the magazine?"

"Yeah. Regret saving me now huh?" I asked him. I didn't know why I asked him that.

"No," he replied me. "I mean yes" he suddenly added.

I frowned. _Why?_ I don't care what his answer is; all that matters now was why I feel pain in my heart after hearing that word? Later It was silent. I can see that Ina, Anna and Nonoko were enjoying the show. _Me. _

"Just as I expect" I said with annoyed tone to him.

He seems to be thinking of something.

"Well I don't mind appearing on the cover." "With you." He added.

I was speechless. What does he mean? After that, I heard the end tone.

I looked at my Omnia again, looking at his number. I put my phone to bag again, while the others were still looking at me. "What?" I asked them. "Morning greetings from your lover, stup?" I heard Ina asking me. "No way." I replied her. "That's Natsume, right Mikan? The crimson eyed guy" Anna asked me along with Nonoko giggling, saying "So sweet…"

"Sweet? Are you guys' deaf? We're arguing just then!"

"Seems sweet for us" Ina added. "Well you can tell us the whole story now stup"

* * *

**Flashback**

Just when we entered the car, I heard someone saying "Who is this hag, brother?"

I was shocked. I search for the person then. I looked back, finding _a very cute little boy _with a messy grey hair. "Whoa, such a cutie!" I said to him. _Wait. Did he just said 'hag' ?_ Before I could answer the boy, Natsume took the boy to the front seat and the boy sat on his lap. Then he brush the boy's head "You can call her hag, You-chan. Call her whatever you like" I shot him a death glare. "Such a bad brother for this young and cute little boy!" I said as I spread my hand, offering the boy to sit on my lap, instead of Natsume's lap. "Come to sister, honey!" _…Seems like he don't want to._ "No. Hag" he answered shortly. I can swear that Natsume was smirking, hearing the boy's respond to me. He continues to drive the way, and I finally asked him something I forgot to ask. "Hey, what's his name?" I asked while looking at Natsume. He said "Youichi", as stoic as usual. "Cute name, Youichi! So let's shake hand with sis, come on…" I said and smile at You-chan. Then he just stared at me with his sleepy eyes, and then turned his head away from me. "Like big bro like bro" I murmured.

"So where will we go now, brother?" You-chan asked his big bro with puppy eyes. _God, this damn little kid sure is cute, even with his bad attitude. _"We'll go to Academy, You-chan. You have a swimming practice today." _Ohh... So that's the reason why he rescued me, he saw me on the street today… he was going to the Academy_._ I thought that he was… _"I'm not stalking you, ugly girl" _Aaghh! Seems like Natsume knew what I was thinking about._ "Geez, I didn't say that!" I replied him. "Looks like our home isn't far from another." He stated. Speaking of home, I remembered Pon. I remember my car. My phone. "…I forgot my car and phone" while looking down. Natsume then looked at me, and grab something from his pocket. He offered his phone. I give him a small smile, and begin calling home. "Hello, Pon? This is Mikan. Listen, I need your help Pon."

After some minutes driving, we finally arrived at the Academy. We get out from the car, and walked You-chan to the swimming pool. Natsume is still carrying You-chan. Till we reach the swimming area. "Good bye Brother," You-chan said to Natsume. And then he paused for awhile, he stare at me, saying "Bye hag" as he wave his hand. _I sweat dropped._ "I'll pick you up when you've finished You-chan" Natsume said to him, and we leave the swimming area, heading back to the car.

In the other side…

"Hello You-chan!" "Hi You-chan!" Many of his classmates greeted him. Or so we called 'the crazy fan girls' we saw the girl who walked you here. Is she your mom?? One of them asked. "No, hag. Go away" He said to her fan girl. "Is she your brother's girlfriend?" one asked again. You-chan was silent.

"_You-chan waits here, okay? Brother is going to save certain friends there. Seems like she got some problem with paparazzi there,"_ brother said worriedly. It's rare to see brother like that._ "Wait till I came back to car, don't do anything reckless, you hear me?" _I nodded, and then he goes to the rescue…

"Yes, she is brother's girlfriend" he said. _She is brother's girl-friend, right?_ He thought to himself.

After that, Natsume drove me to home. And then, the story end.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

"So…"

"Whoa…"

"Quite a story"

They are still looking at me, expecting something more, _I guess. _

I was saved by the waitress, who brings the food. And then we begin eating our food. "So, he got your number because of that accident huh? Lucky then" Ina said as she take the soup.

When we were eating, suddenly the manager came, and asked for a permission to bother our breakfast. "Something wrong, Mr. Manager?" I asked him with curiosity. "Pardon me, Miss Mikan, seems like there are paparazzi out there, waiting for you" he stated. "What?!" I was upset, "I am really sorry Miss Mikan, seems like you are their target now" I looked at my friends, expecting an answer. "They must know this because of your Car, Mikan." Anna said to me. "Or exactly, our car" Ina added. "I can say that your group's car really attractive, Miss. It becomes easy to track you down." The manager said with a smile. "What should we do now?" I asked them. "Escape, stup" Ina answered. "So, would you like some hidden door, Miss?" The handsome manager offered to me. "I'll repay your kindness, Mr. Manager" I promise to him. He's… a good guy. "Shall we go then?" And we begin preparing our escaping. We managed to get out without being noticed by the paparazzi, thanks to him.

Before I entered my car, "May I know your name Mr. Manager?" he smiled at me, and say "You can call me Tsubasa." As he walked me to my car, closing the door for me. "Well I owe you a lot, Tsubasa! Goodbye!" then I drove my car along with the other. I opened my bag and took my phone to call Ina.

"So where should we go now?"

"To your house, _stup_. It's been a long time since last we play to your home"

"Gotcha!" I said and step at the gas.

_It's going to be fun!_ I said.

* * *

End of Chaptre 7

**Author's note** : Hello again! hohoho... so, what do you think? isnt You-chan is very cute?? i love him!! *gyaaa* ay idea about how Misaki AKA Pon meets Tsubasa? -lol- Did any of you know about Natsume's car? its a very very expensive one, you know. when i search at google, its says that the price was about $1.700.000... and Donald Triumph has one Bugatti Veyron... Well, i am going to sleep now.. it's 2am... i'll get scloded if i dont =p Thank you again guys for the review and support! love you all!


	8. Do You Watch E!

**AN** : Taadaaaa!!! I am so so so so sorry, for the so late update (4 months?) Hahaha… Really sorry guys. The last two months I've been playing too

addicted with online games. Once again I am so sorry to you (or at least there's somebody who wait for this chap *I wished there's at least one

person sob*) **I hope you guys still remember my story**. **LOL!** Well, let's see if this story can end up well. -Grin-

JFYI, my connection in dorm really sucks; I can't open (cursed!) so I must go to a net, to read ff or browsing etc…

Ps: in chapter 6 , I write the manager as 'her' , I am sorry for the mistake!

**Chaptre** **8 : Do You Watch E! **

The four of them ride through the street with their own cars; Mikan with her white Bentley, Ina with her super Miserati, Anna and Nonoko with their

lovely Audi and Mazda. The street was never crowd because ordinary people just can't wander around there, it has been known for its private

security and how super rich people live there. Burgundy Estate wasn't good for nothing, when you want to enter the estate, you've got to show

your Burgundy Estate ID card, and without that ID card you can't enter the super rich estate. When there's a party, the guests will be given a

special card invitation from the party king to pass through the security. They drove smoothly as they had finally arrived at Mikan's house-or should

they say enormous mansion, Burgundy Estate No. 7. When they arrived, the gate was opened and the maids welcome them with a smile in the

grand entrance. "Greetings to all of you," Misaki said with a happy face. "It has been so long since we last come here, Misaki!" Anna said while

Nonoko burst to hug Misaki. "Yes, It has been so long since I saw you guys, I really missed you all" Misaki said while smiling at them. Mikan let out

a giggle and say "Why don't we talk inside? come on!" while dragging ina inside, with Misaki, Anna and Nonoko following them. They sit comfortably

at the sofas, with cookies to munch while watching the TV shows. Mikan changed the channel to E! Well, they all loved E! (Maybe except for Ina,

the IT girl). "Seacrest is just as handsome as usual" Anna said with that puppy eyes toward the TV. "Well I preferred the black one" Ina said with

her stoic-no-emotion-face as she eats the cookies non-stop. The rest of them get sweat dropped. "Ina, I see your taste is still freaky as always"

Misaki say while the other laughed out loud. "Well, I am bored seeing the handsome-cute-sweet-guys. I want to see a funny freaky guy, which will

be much more entertaining" munching her cookies again. "Freak as always" Mikan said and turning her head again to the shows.

"_And now, the super gossip of the day!_

_Two super rich couple of the history"_

_I don't know, but when I heard that I have a bad feeling about this._ "What? Of the history?" the twins asked curiously. _I can see that Ina is smirking! What's the meaning of that_?? _I turned to see Misaki, she was smiling weirdly too! Geez! _

_But really. I have a bad feeling._

"_Let's see the picture of them!_

(Showing photos on their TV)

_Could you imagine the couple?"_

"_It's none other than the daughter of Sakura Corp, Mikan with her new boyfriend- who come and pick her up-well maybe her boyfriend didn't like the fact _

_that Mikan was surrounded by so many guys._

_Then they gone with he wind"_

(He laughed a little)

"_Our crews couldn't follow them, how could we?_

_They rode Bugatti Veyron!"_

Tit-

Sound of the TV turned off

(Silent)

(Silent)

(Laughing)

"Giiiiiirrrrlllllsssss stop laughinggggg!!!!!!!!!" Mikan said with her tomato face. "I just can't, _stup_!" Ina continued laughing out loud with Nonoko

giggling, Anna laughing till her cookies come out from her mouth and she get embarrassed- but then laughing again. I turned myself to see Misaki

grinning- wide grins on her face.

_Oh My God_

_

* * *

  
_

On the other side…

Someone else in the Burgundy Estate watch it….

Her hair was long and curly, with the sweet smile on her face.

She watched curiously on the show, showing the picture of someone she knew.

Someone she had known for sure.

She smiled again,

"That girls is really pretty,…"

"I want to meet her…"

She was deep in thought.

Until some little boy come into her room, saying "Did you watch that sis?" with his sleepy eyes.

She smiled to him, "Come here little brother, sit beside your sister"

The boy ask before he climb into the bed "will you be okay if I sit beside you sis?"

"Yes, its okay… Sister maybe weak now, but u sitting beside sister will give more strength and happiness to sis. Understood?" as she hugged him

and brushed his messy grey hair.

"Shouldn't you be in bed for rest, little naughty boy?" the curly asked. "No, I just finished my homework and watched that show."

"Do you know the girl?" the curly looked at her little brother.

"Yeah sis, big brother's girlfriend" he said innocently

"What?? You mean they're really a couple?"

"What is couple means, sis? I don't know what couple, but big bro once help her"

The girl seems a little amused; she brushed the grey hair again. "Sis, when will you get up from the bed? I want to take a walk with you" the

young boy asked. "I don't know dear, why don't you pray for sis to get recover soon? Then maybe I can go to a walk with you…" she said calmly.

"Okay sis, I'll pray for you. I promise!" She laughed, "So, where is big brother now?" Before the boy could answer, a knock was heard. "Excuse me;

it is the time for you to be checked up, Miss." A nurse said and walked to the bed. The curly girl nodded and say "Why don't you go to sleep now

dear? Sister will be checked up"

The boy then stands up from the bed, and head towards the door. "Get well soon, sis" as he grabbed the door knob and closed the door. A sigh

was heard form his sister

_"I want to be free from all these medical treatment…"_

_"I want to feel the sun… the wind blowing…I want to run like mad…"_

Back to the young boy. He was now on his way to his big bro's room. With no hesitation he opened the door. There, he looked at his brother who

looked at his mobile phone all the time with a confused look on his face. "Hello brother" he greeted and then walked closer. Natsume then patted

his little brother's head and take him closer "How's today You-chan?" the boy looked at him and answered "Today was not bad, brother. I visited

big sis and talked to her" Natsume seems to be thinking and say "How is big sis doing? I haven't visited her this whole day…" "Uh-huh I saw you

looking on your phone all the time today, I was wondering why?" Natsume smiled at him, patted his head again. " I don't know… I think I'm

thinking too much You-chan" The boy seemed interested "What is it that you were thinking brother?" the boy asked. "Hmm… I am thinking about…"

Before he could answer, the boy cut with "About that hag?" Natsume looked at his little brother, shocked at what he said. "How could you say that

You-chan?"

"This is the first time I see you thinking about something else other than big sis" he managed to say. The young boy could see that his bro get

flushed in red. He grinned, and then suddenly the word couple gets in his mind. "Brother, what does couple mean?"

Natsume looked at him and give a sigh "Where do you hear that words You-chan?"

"I heard sister said that, but I didn't know what that means."

Later was silent

"Umm… I didn't know much about that stuff, but couple is someone that you cherish" You-chan seems to be thinking, but before he could ask

again, Natsume asked if he wanted to visit their sis again. The young boy nodded and they headed to their sister's Treatment room. Natsume

opened the door slowly, afraid of waking up his sister. "Hi Natsume" the girls said happily with a warm smile. You-chan get to the bed, resting his

head to his sister's shoulder. Natsume looked at her and smile; he put his hand on top of the girl's, giving some warm feeling to the weak body.

"How's your feeling?" He asked almost like whispering

"Better every time you and you-chan visited me. It was so boring here; I wished I could go outside…"

Natsume felt a pang in his heart. He loved his sister so much, he felt sorry for his sister to be sick and weak like this. Aoi has been put in medical

treatment in the past five years. Because of her weak condition, she can no longer walk freely outside. Everyday consuming pills and medicine for

her health. Never once she gets the chance to go outside.

"Natsume, I want to go outside, even for just 10 minutes…" She said with a frown "I will be fine, I can promise you"

"Brother, I will accompany big sis to walk" You-chan said firmly. Hearing that, Aoi smiled at the young boy "Thank you You-chan, that's so sweet of

you" and she kissed her little bro on the forehead.

Sighing, "Fine then, we will be taking you outside for 10 minutes. Only 10 minutes, okay Aoi? I don't want to hurt your body" Natsume said.

Aoi smile happily as she thanked him and her little bro. _Tomorrow is gonna be fun!_

_

* * *

  
_

Back to the girls on B.E No. 7

They were eating dinner along with Misaki, enjoying their meal together. "Hey girls, why don't you guys sleep here tonight? Its gonna be fun, what

do you think?" Mikan said with a grin on her face as she munches the steak. "I think it's a good idea! How about you, Nonoko?" Anna asked her

twins. "Oh I'd love to…" and they turned to Ina, to see she eating the lobster with so much passion. "What?" she asked stoically. "Come on Na,

sleep here tonight!" Mikan say with a wrinkle on her face. Ina still didn't respond. Smirking, Misaki say "Hey Na, if you stayed here, we'll serve you

with the best famous chef of the world. How's that sound?" "You can eat lobster for the whole day!" Mikan added. Still no respond from the devil.

_Whew, looks like i know what you want… Let's see…_

"I will treat you for the whole month, I will buy all of your own invention, each of them one, how? Deal sweetie?" Without hesitation, she replied

"Best deal!"

Later was sweat dropped

"Geez, Na, you are so money lover" Misaki pouted.

"Oh, I just love dollars, don't blame me" Ina answered; now eating the dessert.

Anna and Nonoko just sweat dropped at how much to bribe Ina for one night staying.

As time goes, it was now 10.00 PM, and they were busy making schedule for tomorrow, from morning to the night.

Tock Tock

A knock was heard, revealing Misaki with a smile "Excuse me to bother you guys, but would you like to sleep separately, or…?"

They turn to see Misaki, and Nonoko answered "Thank you Misaki, but we don't want to bother you for preparing the room for us, so we thought

we will just sleep here with Mikan" The others nodded. "No need to worry, there are 15 guest room in here, ready to be used anytime. And, whats

the point of having 20 maids when you don't use them wisely?" Misaki said while laughing.

"Well, I think this bed can be used for six or seven people, really its fine with us" Ina said. "Okay, if you say so… Then be as you wished. Good

night girls!" as she waved them a goodnight farewell.

"So… what are we going to do tomorrow morning? Any idea?" Mikan asked.

"Let's go jogging?" Nonoko said. "Running around the estate? That's a good idea, I hope we meet hot guys in the way home," Anna giggled at the

thought of meeting hot guys.

"It's settled then! Can't wait for tomorrow!" Mikan said as she spread the warm blanket, the sign to end the activity, and go to a deep slumber.

"Good night girls,"

* * *

04.58 AM

04.59 AM

05.00 AM

Krrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnngggggggg the sound of the alarm echoing the room, waking the four of them up.

"Ugh so early… Nonoko, turn off the alarm…"

"I don't remember setting up the alarm Anna…"

"Yawn, what time it is" Mikan said as she searched the clock.

"Where's the lobster…" Ina murmured in her dream.

Laughing, they dragged Ina to the bathroom.

"Crrraaapppppp" Ina's shout was heard.

05.25 AM

They finished shower while still laughing.

"Come on, get ready for jogging. Here's your training uniform" Misaki said when they get out from the bathroom.

05.35 AM

Finished the preparation, ready to go outside. Mikan was wearing red sangria color training; everyone agreed she looked dazzling with that. The

twins both wear black and blue, with Ina wearing yellow. "It's so quiet huh?" Ina said while starching her legs. "Yeah, B.E really is peaceful place

indeed." Misaki added. "So, Mikan, do you know your neighbor?" Nonoko asked while running. "No, I have never speakto any of them, the people

here was rather individual." Mikan said as she began running, followed by the other. "I thought they party all night" Anna said while keeping her

breath.

Finally, they stopped at the park to catch some air.

Ina was the one who begin the conversation "So, Misaki. Any relationship?" while smirking. Misaki turn to see her, "Well… Uh… Not yet" She said

with a frown. "Why is that?" "Haven't found the right one?" "Or are you still in love with someone?"

Later was silent

Confused, they walked toward her.

They observe her face

"Misaki, what's wrong?" Mikan asked.

Later was silent again.

"Whew!! He is- he is… isn't that your boyfriend, princess!" Misaki shout like mad.

_What…?_

"Look at him! There!" Misaki pointed.

They turn their back

Natsume was kneeling down to a curly haired girl who sits on a wheelchair.

_I can hear Misaki said to me, "Princess, is he taken?"_

_I froze,_

_For some second._

_I didn't know why thou,_

_Maybe, shocked._

_Is that his… Girlfriend?_

_I don't know why, but I feel my foot moving on its own._

_What am I doing? Why am I heading towards them?_

You-chan looked at her

Aoi looked at You-chan, to see his little brother is looking at one beautiful girl… She had seen on the TV.

"Natsume…isn't that the girl…Mikan?" Aoi said and turn to see Mikan again

_Whoa, she is really beautiful_

Curious, Natsume looked at his back; there stood a certain auburn haired girl who looked dazzlingly beautiful – with her hands on the hip.

"Monkey" he said, still amazed by the beauty of Mikan.

_My mouth! What the hell! I said monkey to her again!_

To Be Continued...

* * *

**AN**: So how was that? Wasn't too good huh? In this chap I put Aoi inside, and a few things about Misaki… Review if you have something to say,

okay? Thank you for reading my story, hope I can update in the next month…

Love, Fv.


	9. Neighbor! Burgundy Estate No 8 !

**AN : **Hi guys!! So happy that there are people that likes my story. Hurray!!

Thank you very much for the messages and the support, I really appreciate it. Without you guys, this story wouldn't have reach this far. Ehem, sorry if chap 8 was a bit like shrunken ship / mussy… LOL! Well anyway, let go to the story. Here we go!!

And for the anonymous reviewers, thank you guys!

* * *

**Chaptre 9 : Neighbor?! Burgundy Estate No 8!**

**Natsume's POV**

"Monkey"

My mouth! What the hell! I said monkey to her again! I said that taboo word again!

For heaven's sake! I was shocked to see this girl behind my back! Why did she always look so pretty? Damn! I am so nervous right know. Curse curse curse! Graaagghhhh!!!

What is she doing here? God, that red jacket made her look so sexy. Shit! Stop thinking about that! What should I do now? Great. I turn to see Aoi, to see a frown in her face. Maybe because I said monkey to such a beautiful girl. Well, you can blame me, Aoi. Your brother was too careless to let that words escaped his mouth. Beside, I was really really shocked.

**End of Natsume's POV**

"Are monkey the only vocabularies that you mastered? Dimwit!" Mikan shout to him.

Aoi blinked. She blinked again. Showing shocked face now – You-chan blinked. Absorbing the word "dimwit" which he didn't understand – Misaki jaw dropped – the twins sweat dropped – Ina Grins.

_I don't know why I am being so mad either…I shouldn't have yelled like that to him!_

"Hey. My ear will be bleeding soon because of your loud voice, monkey" Natsume said while get up to face Mikan. Close enough.

He was now standing in front of her, close enough to see such an angelic face. He put a grin on his face.

_I don't know why,… but I like being these close to her._

Mikan seemed a little bit upset about the grin in Natsume's face. "What's so funny?" Mikan asked, rather annoyed by him. "You… seem a little upset…" Natsume replied with a husky voice – or rather- seductive voice.

"Wha- What?! Nonsense!" Mikan said with a tomato face, trying to hold back her shame.

"By the way. What are you doing in here, monkey?" Natsume asked her while you-chan walks towards Aoi to ask something, whispering "Sis, what does dimwit mean?" Hearing this, Aoi smiled then let a chuckle out.

Mikan and Natsume turned to see the girl.

_The girl is laughing, I wonder why? M_ikan said to herself.

"A…Aoi…" Natsume was still shocked too see his sister's laugh. It has been so many years that she hasn't laugh like that.

Still smiling, Aoi said "Brother, you shouldn't have called the pretty lady with monkey," and she added "Say sorry to her"

"Tch" Natsume murmured something like that while turning his head somewhere else, afraid of the others seeing his red face.

Aoi patted his little brother's head, as she said "I am sorry for my brother's rudeness, are you Sakura Mikan?" Mikan nodded, and say "And, who are you?"

Smiling again, she said "I'am Aoi, nice to meet you Mikan!" She said happily, then added "Don't worry, I am Natsume's sister…" while laughing again.

Mikan couldn't help but to feel embarrassed.

_I thought she was his girlfriend…Oh I am so ashamed…_

_WAIT. Why am I thinking like that? It's not like I am jealous over her or something…_

_Geez!_

While Natsume's face getting redder than before.

Innocently, You-chan asked as he looked at his big brother "Brother, why your face so red?" Before he could answer, he heard a giggle of Ina and the other girls as they approach them. "Love quarrel" Ina said bluntly, while the twins giggling. Misaki couldn't help to say "Princess, what a relief! **He isn't cheating on you!**" And run to hug Mikan.

……………

Natsume can't help to laughing in victory, as he heard those statements.

_See! You were getting jealous!_ He said to himself.

Actually, he was laughing out loud now.

Mikan froze

Ina and the other were laughing now.

Aoi is no exception.

She was laughing again, out loud.

Seeing his big sister laugh, you-chan feel so happy that he thanked Mikan properly.

"Thank you," he said – jumping to kiss the frozen and embarrassed Mikan in the cheeks.

"Wh-why…you-chan?" Mikan asked as she touch her cheeks embarrassedly.

"I haven't seen big sister laughing like that for five years."

Later was silent because of that, then Aoi replied "Really, I almost forgot the feel of laughing…Its all thanks to you, Mikan." Aoi said as she gave Mikan the sweetest smile she could.

_And thanks to you, I could see Natsume laughing again…_

"So this makes us couple now, huh?" Natsume said teased voice to Mikan.

"Stupid! Dimwit! FOX!!" Mikan shouted to Natsume, trying so hard to hide her red face.

Natsume started to run because Mikan was now chasing him – trying to punch him furiously.

As the two were running in their own world, Aoi said "Hi there, do you guys live here too?" Misaki replied "Sorry for not introducing ourselves, I am Misaki, personal assistant of Mikan. Yes, we live here. The one who wear yellow is Imai Ina, the blue one is Anna, the black one is Nonoko, her twins. And you…?" Misaki asked politely, seeing the fragile yet sweet figure in front of her.

"You can call my Aoi, Hyuuga Aoi. And this is my little brother, You-chan." She said while smiling. "Where do you live, Misaki?"

"Oh, we live in Burgundy number 7! What about you?" Misaki said curiously.

Shocked, Aoi replied "What a coincidence! We live in Burgundy number 8!!" Aoi said almost laughing now. "We were neighbors!" Misaki shouted.

"We were Neighbors!""We were Neighbors!" "We were Neighbors!"

Those words echoing in Natsume's ear rapidly.

_Really?_ He asked happily

_Why am I so happy?_

_I don't know why;_

_But I am happy._

The young boy seemed a little happy about the neighbor thing and walked towards Misaki "Can Mikan came to our house? I will be happy" he said with his puppy eyes – that is unbelievably so hard to resist. "Big sis will be happy" he added again "And big bro will be the happiest"

"Awww this young boy really cuteeeee" Misaki said while hugging him tightly.

Anna and Nonoko nodded and they patted his head.

Aoi smiled, and You-chan put a stoic face on.

"Why don't you ask Mikan yourself, honey? She will be happy" Misaki said as she broke the hug.

Following Misaki's word, the young boy approached Mikan, he looked at her and say "Why don't you come to our place? I and big sis will be happy."

Mikan looked at him. He seems serious about that invitation.

"Brother will be very happy too" You-chan added.

Hearing that, Natsume hurriedly carry You-chan and go to Aoi, suggesting its time to say goodbye. "Uh Aoi, lets go back to house. It's been more than 10 minutes already. Come on" red blush still appear on his face, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

Seeing that flushed face, Mikan can't help but giggle. She doesn't know why, she feels happy about the red faced Natsume.

After that, they gather around Aoi to say goodbye. "It's nice to know you, Aoi…" Misaki said with a smile. The twins smiled to Aoi and You-chan, while Ina gave them a robotic goodbye wave. Aoi smiled, "Thank you guys for the time… I am so happy today!" Later then Natsume gaze upon Mikan, seems like he want to say something, but he hold it. Mikan looked at him, but he just gives her a long gaze, then he take Aoi back to home.

* * *

It was now 07.50 AM, so they decided to go back to the house to take a bath and breakfast. They walked along the path, until one Mercedes-Benz passed through them.

Mikan suddenly remembered something, _was that the car at the traffic light?_ She looked down at the car's police number, and she was right. 

**R U K 4**

So that guy lives in here too huh? Mikan murmured.

"Whats wrong stup?" Ina asked her, seeing the wrinkle in her face. "Nothing, just remembered something about that car" Mikan said bluntly. "Misaki, do you know that car? Mikan asked her. "Hmm… I think that was – the President of Pyon Entertainment Corp…" Misaki answered while touching her chin. "Why did you ask, princess?" Misaki asked her curiously. "Nah, just forget it…" And finally they reach home.

Now to B.E no. 8

Aoi were back to her treatment room, a smile still appear in her face. She remembered how warm the sun was… how beautiful the grasses… and the air. She loved it outside.

She loved it when they walk together, the three of them. She loved to see Mikan. Because she will see Natsume smiled too. _I wonder what he is doing now…_

You-chan and Natsume were having dinner now, along with watching TV. You-chan sit beside him, in the long dinner table. Just the two of them. The situation was always quiet, beside the maid and the nurses; the house was just for three of them. Their parents were always busy with their work, so they seldom see each other. "Brother," the young boy said. "Hm?" Natsume asked. "Thank you for today" he said while eating his grilled salmon with honey. "Are you happy today You-chan?" Natsume asked again. "Yeah, big sis is very happy, and you too. Me too." Later was silent… "Brother?" the young boy said. "What is it?" Natsume said while drinking his juice. "Can I go to Mikan's house tomorrow? I want to play with her" he asked innocently. You-chan is waiting for his big brother's respond; he observed the big bro, but still no respond. Sighing, he asked again "Brother? Can I?

(Silent)

"Okay…"

"But in one condition" Natsume added.

"What is that??" the boy asked.

"Brother will accompany you to her house." He said while grinning.

You-chan was deep in thought now.

"I see… You want to see her too" he said, pointing his fingers to his big brother.

"Uhh…." Natsume murmured, blushing.

"Keep it as a secret okay you-chan?" Natsume said to the young boy.

Later he was replied with a smile from the little one.

* * *

Back to B.E no 7

Anna, Nonoko and Ina have back to their own home, leaving Mikan alone in her room. She can't sleep, so she decided to walk outside, to see the view at night. She walked through the grasses and flowers, admiring their beauty. She looked at the sky above, to see the shimmering stars and the moon. It was so beautiful. _I wonder what mom is doing now… _She sits at the bench near the fountain, gazing along the sky. She took the chocolate from the pocket, and begins munching it. _Feel pretty good_.

Before she could take one bite, she heard a dog barking near her. A golden doggie? This late? She stands up and walked to the dog. She patted the head, and said "Are you lost, dear?" The dog looked at her, and then looked to her chocolate. "Well, well. Are you hungry? You like chocolate huh?" Mikan asked while brushing the body.

"I am so sorry, that dog is mine, sorry if he bothers you" A blonde guy said to Mikan.

Mikan turned to see the guy, he was a good looking, warm eyes and… friendly?

"Oh, no problem…" Mikan replied him. "Usagi was very fond of chocolate, whenever he sees a chocolate, he will follow you everywhere" he explained, patting the dog's head. Mikan laughed, "Whoa, that's a wow!" The blonde smiled, and finally looked at Mikan, he was now gawking at her beauty.

_My, such a beauty…_

"Hello there? You live here?" Mikan's word snapped him back to reality. "Oh sorry, yeah I lived here. And you?" he asked, still looking at Mikan. "Yeah, me too."

"It's dangerous to such pretty lady like you to wander around at night, you know" he said, now sitting on the bench too. "Well, you see, I couldn't sleep, so I thought walking outside will be good…What about you?" Mikan asked him. "I took usagi to walk; he liked to wander around at the park."

Later they played with usagi, the blonde's pet.

It was now 11.30 PM, and Mikan decided to go home.

"I think its goodbye now, usagi. I have to go home" she said and get up from the bench, waving goodbye to them. "Hey!" the boy shouted. Mikan turned back to see the blonde.

"What's up?" she asked him, shouting.

"Mind telling me your name?" Mikan was sure that the blonde was blushing.

She smiled at him, and say "You can call me Mikan!" as she begin to walk again.

"Mikan…" he murmured. "See you later Mikan!" the blonde said while waving goodbye.

"See ya!" Mikan replied to him, "It's nice to know you usagi!"

"Just call me Ruka!" he shouts.

_Until next time we meet,… Mikan._

_

* * *

  
_

Just then, a pair of crimson eyes suddenly got a bad feeling.

He didn't know why thou…Well…Not yet.

Ka-Boom !!!

**AN **: Hi! Just wondering, if you guys want to see Mikan's house, I'll put the picture in my multiply or facebook account… Just PM me if you want to see, if more than 10 people agreed, then I'll put it! Hoho. And also the picture of their cars… if you guys wanted to see, I'll upload for sure.

**So, what do you think of this chap? Good enough to make you smile? *giggle* **

By the way, I was just wondering… What if I make Mikan being an artist?? Would that boost the plot? *grin* can't wait to see Mikan on stage… Maybe singing will do? What do you guys think? That will make her popular…then many guys will be after her… then…Natsume will be so jealous!!! LOL!!

* * *

"Sorry Natsume, I love it when you get jealous"

"Tch! I am gonna kill you Author!"

"You want to kill me? Then you wouldn't have the chance to be her boyfriend…

Not if I die….BWAHAHAHA….."

"…………………."

"Hi Author."

I heard someone greet me.

Author :Yes? …My, if it isn't Ruka-Pyon…!

Ruka : Can I spend more moment with Mikan? She was such a lovely girl. (Blushing)

Natsume : Over my dead body.

Author : (evil smirk)

* * *

**Ps : I want to add Hotaru soon… I missed her… Ho~ta~ru….  
**

See you guys on the next chap!

*Sorry for the wrong grammar again.

Thank you for reading!!

To be continued……….

Critics are welcomed*


	10. Sweet Temptation

**AN : ** Hello again guys! So, how's life? I will say sorry again for all of you who have waited for this chap… I am sorry again for the 'lateness' … *sigh sorry* okay then, we will start now. Thank you again for all of you who read and review my story! Many thanks :D and Don't get angry when you read the first – the opening paragraph! *grins*

**Chaptre 10 : Sweet Temptation**

**Someone's POV**

I was walking – or should I say running – to enter the big stage – the dome – to see _her _performance… _No, to see her singing_. The dome is full of people; elder, kids, teenager, and even adults. No wonder, _just as I expected_. _She_ was so beautiful, and yet _she_ had such a great voice. _What a multitalent girl!_ I can feel the blush in my own cheeks. I decided to walk closer to the stage, wondering if I could get past through these people. _Allright, I can survive this crowd! _I can see people were bringing her poster-_her_ **really big poster**, pictures, CDs and DVDs of _her_. I can't help but to get happy and jealous at the same time. _Man, she's so popular now. _I walked past a bunch of girl – I can say that the looked cute, but I changed my mind when I hear their conversation "Oh my god! She's so hot! Look at these pics!" and she showed them the picture of _her_. Then one of them replied "I don't mind being a lesbian if she was one!" I thought. _Whoa! _I heard the one who own the pics said "as if I'll let her date you! I'll be the one!" "Hey! You had your own boyfriend! Shoo!" "I'll dump him if I can get _HER_!"

_s I c k._

I thought for awhile, _she really is a superstar now, eh?_

I'm proud of _her_. I found such a talented and hard working person, who became a singer now.

As I lost in thoughts, I heard some voices from the stage.

"Hello everyone! Tonight we're going to watch _her_ concert – that held in this considerable grand dome. We, from the **PYON Entertainment Corp.** wants to say thank you to all of you who came here, to see _her_ first performance alive. Let us begin now !!"

The applauses were so loud and great. I just realize that I was applausing _her_ too. _Automatically. _People were calling _her _name over, and over again.

The opening were started by stage fireworks with the rainbow colours covering all over the big stage. I can't help to smile, I don't really know why. Maybe because I'll get to to see_ her_ soon – on that stage. My heart beat so fast – faster by the minutes – I am smiling like an idiot right now.

There_ she_ is, standing stunningly in the center of the stage

I… can't help to gawk.

Her long – auburn hair were curlied beautifuly, her long slender legs were proudly stand upon the stage along with the boots – and with those diamond eyes gazing through the crowd, anyone would fall into_ her_. _God, you made her so perfectly._

I can see that she is smiling beautifully right now, ready to begin the song. I watched her carefully as she began to sing…

Baby, I know we don't talk much

You're in a far away place

I kept my uncertainty inside my heart

Baby, I know

We don't see each other so often

But there is only you in my heart

Baby please don't hurt my feeling… i was so confused to spend the time without

you by my side

Baby please trust my love for you

I won't let you cry

My love, I want us to always become one, although sometimes

I missed you like crazy

My love , please put away all your doubt to me, although I am in far away place,

my heart only belongs to you

Baby believe in me…

It was really one simple song, but there is something in this song that was so interesting that keep me – us – everyone in this dome - enjoys it. Applauses and shout were heard all over the big dome.

_She_ looked happy that the song really entertain us. _She_ gave us that smile again, making people faint – one by one.

"Thank you guys," _she_ said angelically as _she_ waved her hand.

_That girl… I just cant find a way to let go of her…_

I promise to myself that I, Ruka Nogi – **Director of PYON Entertainment Corp**. will make this girl, **Sakura Mikan** – the best newcome female singer in the 21th century. _Keep my words, Mikan._

Gakuen Alice - Gakuen Alice - Gakuen Alice - Gakuen Alice - Gakuen Alice - Gakuen Alice - Gakuen Alice - Gakuen Alice - Gakuen Alice - Gakuen Alice –

………….

Hosh Hosh

My eyes suddenly opened in the middle of the night. The air was cold, I realize that my blanket had fell down the floor. Then I remembered the moment when _she _sang and smiled.

_Is that… That was all a dream…?_ I closed my eyes, then I put a smile on my face. _This is gonna be interesting… Wait for me, Mikan._

**End of Ruka Nogi's POV**

Back to Burgundy Estate No 7

It was already Monday, I can hear the alarm sound – beeping loudly to wake me up – along with the opened door, signs that Misaki is coming to get me. "Wake up, princess… Its Monday !!" she said cheerfully while shaking my shoulder. I smiled to her, sit up and grabbed my blanket around me. "Morning Pon, what a cheerful greetings" she walked acros my bed – heading to my bathroom to prepare the water. "What do you want for breakfast, princess?" she asked while she put the towels to the bathroom. "Umm, I want some delicious burger…" I said as I begin imagining the burger in my brain. _Nyummy! _"Speaking of the morning, I had some weird dream you know, Pon…" she turns to see me, saying "What is that about?" with a curious face. "Well… I dream about being… I don't know. It was somehow blurry… I cant remember much of the dream. All that I could remember is that I was singing…I cant see for who, thou… what a weid dream." I said while frowning. "Well, its been a long time since I last heard you singing, princess! Maybe you want to sing something?" Pon said with a grin. "I'll prepare the karaoke room," she added.

AN : Sorry no cliffhanger! I just wanted to post this chap … I know it was so short, but maybe when I receive some reviews here will make me happy and I can continue with this! And about this chap, I was thinking about mikan being a singer, promoted by Ruka pyon… hahahaha…. Putting some new plot wont give such damage right? ^^ how do you guys think about that, mikan being a singer? Thanks for the review so far… ^^ without you guys, this story would not go this far! Thank you again!

I'll update as soon as I can… but maybe in more than a week or so, I am currently in mid term exams ;p

PS : for NatsuMi lover, don't worry! Because I am a NatsuMi fan too!


End file.
